Rain Dance
by smiles1116
Summary: Temari forces Gaara, Kankuro, and her fiancee Shikamaru to go out for "brotherly bonding." She goes to Naomi's, and both convince Aria to come over. What happens when Gaara shows up in the rain and completely alone?


Gaara oneshot (for MusicalNature)

This is a one shot for the lovely Nao-chan! She's writing me a one shot for the absolutely sexy and amazing (*drools*) Kankuro, so I'm writing one for her for the smexin hot kage Gaara! XD Yay! Let the yumminess begin! WARNING: mature content. Not suitable for those who no likey lemony goodness.

***Author's note: Here is your **WARNING:** This one shot contains mature themes, implications (things implied), language, and actions. If you are queasy, squeamish, or do not like the (attempted) lemony goodness, then either skip over that part or don't read this. If you get me into trouble, I'll probably cry, and nobody wants me to do that because I'll go into a spiraling depression and have to join Sasuke and Neji in the emo corner. So please. Heed the warning. I don't want to have to cry because, as an author, I'd rather let my work freely roam the internet. Also, I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I just like to borrow them periodically. I do, however, own my OC. ^^

Name: Naomi

Age: 20

Looks: blonde hair in layers similar to Sakura's but with a long back, very curvy (ooh lala!), tall, pale skin, turquoise eyes, bangs that cover her eyes, wolf ears, fangs

Personality: very shy at first, fears loneliness, can be easily frightened or nervous, can be bold and fearless when called for, sarcastic, insecure, easily embarrassed, lazy as hell, thinks people hate her, values close friends, can be funny, caring, observational, nice, sort of an insomniac, sleeps in and stays up late, loves grandparents and younger brother, afraid to get close to people, pessimistic, amused by simple things, always lands herself the awkward moment (yay for awkward moments!), is haunted by ghosts from her past, is random, thinks she's ugly… in other words, has a very low self-esteem

Clothing: navy shirt with long, baggy sleeves; fitted maroon capris, navy forehead protector around neck, maroon gripping gloves with the fingers cut out

Likes: randomly bursting into song, art, looking at stars, being out in nature, daydreaming

Other: friends with Shikamaru and pretty much everyone else

Uses: genjutsu: earth and nightmare styles; has two wolves: Hikaru (light) and Kage (darkness/shadows)

Attempts: romance, also try for kinky and lemons (yum yum)

"Whoa… that was some flash of lightning," Aria mutters as she gazes out the window. "I wouldn't fancy being caught out in this weather. It's going to start pouring soon."

A sudden ringing makes the kunoichi whip around to see the telephone letting loose the irritating noise. Aria picks up the phone to silence the offending cries and holds it to her ear. "Talk to me."

"Aria!" A rather high-pitched squeal comes from the speaker, causing Aria to flinch and hold the object three feet from her ear.

"… Yes, Naomi?" Aria asks wearily. High-pitched Naomi is rarely a good thing.

"Temari is here and just had the greatest idea!"

"… What's that, Nao?"

"We're going to have a girls' night at my place!" The girl gushes.

"… Who's 'we'?"

"You, me, and Temari!"

"… Why's that?"

"Well… Temari and I were bored and lonely until she came over here. Then we decided it would be fun to get you to come, too!"

"… Why's that?"

"Because… you have nothing better to do?"

"True," Aria smirks. "I'm in."

***Skip to Naomi's house! Woo!***

Aria knocks on the door of Naomi's home just as the first fat raindrops begin to fall from the sky. The door opens, and Aria suddenly finds herself on the ground. The blonde sitting on her stomach grins, "You've just been glomped!"

"Sure," Aria rolls her eyes. "Take my greeting for Kankuro, why don't you?"

The girls stand and quickly get out of the rain. As soon as they get inside the house, it starts coming down in bucket loads. Naomi and Temari peer outside. Temari comments, "Whoa… glad you got here when you did."

Aria shrugs out of her jacket. "Me too, love. Me too. So… what now?"

Naomi and Temari look at each other and shrug before they catch sight of Aria's pajamas: a white cami tank top; short, purple, cloth shorts; and deep grey yoga pants. A questioning glance later, Aria explains that she hadn't been out of them all day since it was her Satur-anime (see author's note at end). The two blondes look at each other before grinning and screaming "pajama party!" They race upstairs together to pull on pajamas, leaving Aria downstairs looking mildly amused. They soon return in their own pajamas. Temari sports a pale pink, sleeveless shirt with short navy shorts while Naomi has pulled on a baggy, navy shirt and maroon, flannel pants. The girls grin as they come downstairs. Aria notices Naomi's wolf-like ears flick back and braces herself as Hikaru and Kage bowl her over. In other words, the two wolves glomped her.

Aria giggles as the canines lick all over her face, her Inuzuka marks becoming wet with clobber. "Hey, guys! How are you doing?"

They wag their tales, apparently pleased. *Well, Aria, and yourself?* Hikaru asks. Kage cocks his head in question, sharing the girl's middle name.

"Well, loves." Aria grins, scratching them both behind the ears.

*Where is Akiro?* Kage asks of Aria's own wolf, making Hikaru's ears perk up at the mention of the other male's name.

"Akiro decided he didn't want to be around a load of females, love." Aria grins as Kage snorts.

*I'm the only one stuck with a gaggle of you girls.* This comment makes Hikaru nudge him.

*Chill out, nii-san. We can always go over there, right Aria?* Aria nods.

"Of course you can, loves. You're always welcome. The doggy door should be open. If not, have Akiro let you in. He was snoozing on my bed when I left." The wolves bow before bounding out the door. Temari watches curiously after them.

"Where are they off to?" Naomi indicates toward the strawberry blonde girl still sitting on the floor.

"Her house. Akiro didn't come with her, and we all know how Hikaru fancies Akiro." The girls share a laugh.

"Yeah, and my pup Akiro seems to be the only one who doesn't notice!" The other two girls sprawl out on the floor next to Aria, grinning and laughing as they talk. "Aw, crap! I left my lights on…" Aria finally shrugs. "Oh well, it's only my electric bill. No worries, I suppose."

"So, Temari, where are the guys?" Naomi asks as the girl smirks deviously.

"Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara decided that they wanted to do some brotherly bonding together today," she says with an innocent face.

"So… you made your fiancée and your brothers hang out together all day long?" Aria smirks.

"Pretty much," Temari admits, all three laughing. The laughter stops immediately when they hear a knock over the thunder and rain outside. They all stare at the door before Naomi stands and answers the door. The girls are all shocked to see a wet and shivering Gaara on the doorstep. Temari looks partially angry as she pulls him inside. "What the hell are you doing in the rain? And where are the other two?"

Gaara gets a mildly guilty look on his face. "We… split up after an hour and decided to do some bonding with the girl we each liked."

"Wait… then you mean…?" Temari asks, and Gaara nods. She grins and says, "the sly fox… See you, girls!"

The Jounin poofs away to her hotel room where she knows her fiancée is waiting. Aria grins as Naomi brings back a towel for Gaara. He takes the towel and begins rubbing his hair while giving Aria a look from underneath. It suddenly occurs to her what he said. That means… if he's here, he must like Naomi! And… if all three of them split up… Kankuro! Aria's eyes suddenly light up, and she flings the door open.

"Later!" She yells.

"Wait a second! You… forgot your jacket…" Naomi shakes her head as she shuts the door behind the girl. "She'll catch a cold. Kankuro, too, since they take their Jounin exams next month and can't poof away yet."

Gaara nods in response before continuing to towel his hair. Naomi turns and watches him, thinking he can't tell she's staring. As he rubs, he finally asks, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I… I'm not!" She says, looking away. Gaara leaves the towel on his head as he walks toward her, eyes looking out from underneath. Naomi glances at him and notices the gleam of amusement in his eyes. "What… did you say you guys did today?"

"We got something to eat, talked for a while, and split up… each to see the girl he likes." Gaara says, a small smile playing on his face. Naomi blinks, mesmerized by the sign of emotion. She shakes her head slightly and mentally slaps herself for staring.

"That… sounds nice," she begins before she stops, frowning to think about what he had said. Her eyes suddenly widen in understanding. "Wait… if you split up to see girls… then that means…?"

Gaara nods as he stops in front of the flustered girl, letting the towel fall behind him. Naomi blinks, surprised at their proximity, before smirking. "Then let's get you out of those wet clothes, shall we?"

***View change***

_Damn it! Stupid rain!_ Aria curses as she flies through yet another puddle. She knows that Kankuro must be there already, but Naomi lives so far away from her and Kiba…. She hopes that he waits on her porch for a few minutes. _Damn it! I wish I were a Jounin like Temari. Then getting to my house from the other side of the village wouldn't be such a pain.... Oh crap. Kankuro's probably waiting in the rain because I left my lights on! They're never on unless I'm home! Damn it!_ She begins to run faster, no longer caring that she had forgotten her jacket or that her yoga pants are weighing down with water. She finally stops long enough to rip them off, exposing her legs and sopping purple shorts to the frigid storm air, before running again.

***View change***

"Then you should follow suit. Yours are rather wet as well, Naomi. We wouldn't want you to catch cold." Gaara says, every bit innocent in his voice. Naomi raises an eyebrow.

"My clothes are perfectly dry, Gaara." He moves closer to her.

"Well… we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

***View change***

Kankuro knocks on Aria's door for the third time. "Aria, it's me. Let me in, honey." He stands as close as he can to the door underneath the overhang, but it's not very useful. The wind is driving the rain everywhere, so he is still getting wet.

_What did I do? _Kankuro thinks, trying to remember what he could possibly have done to tick his girlfriend off. _The light's on, so I know she's home. She _always_ turns them off when she leaves. Does she… just not want to see me?_

"Aria," Kankuro knocks again. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Can we talk about it?" He knocks on the door once more before sighing. His head drops and his hands shove into his pockets as he turns around and steps fully into the rain. He's glad the rain is hiding the tears forming in his eyes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before suddenly trying to understand why he was lying on the ground in a puddle.

***View change***

Gaara pulls Naomi to his chest, instantly causing her shirt to absorb the excess water dripping from his torso. Her hands land in front of her, feeling the muscles beneath the layer of clothing. Naomi looks into Gaara's eyes, hearing her lock click into place and the curtains draw themselves shut. She keeps her eyes locked with his as her hands work down to the hem of his shirt. They begin pulling it up, exposing the pale skin that fascinates her so much. As she pushes the shirt up, her hands feel over the newly exposed flesh, causing a low groan to rumble up out of Gaara's throat. The shirt is pushed over his head, and with a gasp, Naomi suddenly finds herself up against the wall.

"You have _no_ idea what you do to me," Gaara whispers, painfully close to her ear. Chills run up and down her spine as his breath hits the shell of her ear. She feels his hands on her waist, gently pulling up the damp shirt to expose her torso. She shivers a little as it is pulled away and tossed across the room. With a sudden burst of boldness, Naomi toys with the button on Gaara's pant line, unfastening it and pulling the zipper down to the base. The pants fall off Gaara's hips, making him kick them across the room as he leans in, pressing his lips to Naomi's in a heated and lustful kiss. As their mouths move in sync, Gaara lifts her by her thighs and presses against her, pinning her to the wall. At this action, Naomi's legs wrap themselves around his waist, her hands entangling in his hair. He rips away her shorts and throws them, holding her up by gripping her ass.

***View change***

Kankuro blinks at the rain suddenly falling into his eyes before noticing the weight on his chest. As he lifts his head, any trace of thought is blown from his mind by the kiss he receives: the perfect balance of love, sensuality, and lust. He kisses back before suddenly realizing that he doesn't know who has glomped him. He opens his eyes a crack, surprised to see Aria. Ecstatic, he puts more effort into kissing her back, lying on the ground in the rain. When they finally break apart, both are panting breathlessly.

"Kankuro… I wasn't home…" Aria manages to say between pants. Kankuro only nods before glancing down and smirking.

"Do you often run amuck in the rain in a white tank top to apologize to me?"

***View change***

Naomi moans at the contact, accidentally allowing Gaara to plunge his tongue into her open mouth… not that she was complaining. Gaara ravishes her mouth with his tongue, giving her no chance to fight back. Her hands tighten in his hair, causing him to rub himself against her. This makes both of them groan into each others' mouths. Gaara pulls away, both breathing heavily, before he smirks. "Such a shame. You'll have to remove the rest, too. We can't have wet clothing on you, now can we?"

Naomi blushes, knowing where he is going. His hands reach behind her and undo the clasp of her bra. As it starts to fall away, Naomi leans forward, holding it on by pinning it between their torsos, as she shoves down the boxers still on his body. By the smirk on his face, he is getting exactly what he wants, and Naomi has no desire to stop him. She leans back as far as she can, now willing to let him continue. He pulls the bra away before ripping through the panties covering her bottom, both now fully exposed to the room. Gaara's hands wander all over her curves: cupping her breasts, toying with the peaks, and fondling her folds, all making her moan loudly at the sensations. Gaara pulls back only enough to whisper, "… You're mine."

Author's Note: "Satur-anime" is my own creation. It is one Saturday a month when I clear my entire schedule and stay at home to watch anime for 16 hours straight or more. I don't bother changing out of my pajamas, and everyone knows not to bother me that day because I will chew them out for interrupting me. Although, my friends are also invited, as long as they come in pajamas. ^^ More often than not, someone shows up to join me. It's the day I look forward to all month.


End file.
